Youth Squad
Hiring Scouts In FIFA 12 you are allowed to hire 3 scouts to go out and search the world of Football for the new 'Messi' or 'Ronaldo'. Every scout you hire will have a rating of 1-5 stars, with 1 star being the worst rating and 5 stars being the best rating. Your scout is rated on their Experience and Judgement. The higher the stars for these traits the better the players your scout/s will find. Generally Scouts with better judgement cost more than those with better experience. How to start scouting You can send your scouts to any country in the game. You use a category search to decide where to send your scout. Firstly you decide the Continent which you will send them too. Secondly which Country in that continent. Thirdly you Finally you can decide what you are looking for: e.g if you looking for a midfielder, select Playmaker OR if you want a Defender select Defensive Mind. Then you have check whether you can afford this action. You need to have at least £90,000 (or equivalent) in your transfer funds, after you've hired your scout to, make sure you can go out and scout! Generally: 3 months scouting= £90,000 6 months= £180,000 9 months= £270,000 You can only scout for a maximum of 9 months. When the Scout is Scouting You will receive monthly reports from your scout/s until such time when there allocated scouting time is up. When this happens the final message from the scout will be sent through the Assistant Manager, so you will realise when your scout finishes his stint scouting. After that you can go back to the Scout Network menu and send him off again. Recalling your scout You can always recall your scout if you're not happy with your criteria or the players he is sending you. If you're not happy with the scout you can simply fire him! Good places to Scout *England *Germany *Spain *Argentina *Brazil *Ivory Coast You will find hidden talent all over the world but it will take time. The above countries have produced some really good players in the game but dont be afraid to try different combinations. Scout Reports Your scouts will report to you once every month and in that report will contain the players who have been scouted. Players on the report will have an age range of 14-16. They will also have a potential rating and a current overall rating, the higher the ratings the better the player. *If you select a player you will have three options: Sign, Reject and Keep scouting. #If you sign the player you will sign him to your youth squad. (See below) *If you reject the player, he will leave your scout reports. *If you decide to keep scouting, you will learn more about the player and his abilities. However if you dont sign or reject the player then another club may sign him up before you. Youth Squad The youth squad is where all of your signed players go. Here you can watch them develop to see if they get any better but without the danger of another club snatching them away. If you decide they aren't worth signing then you can just release them without occuring any money penalties. However when a youth player turns 16 you are allowed to offer him a first team contract. This is the same as offering any other player a contract. Although if you dont offer them a contract or release a 16 year old player for more than a year, the player will become unhappy and leave your club. Category:FIFA 12